Kirthan Religion
The Plainsmen have a complicated religion, but it centers mostly around nature and every day life. Their belief system is collectively known as the Old Ways and the gods the Old Gods. The Old Ways have been called as such due to the influx of Kaelithicans in the area who have been preaching a different religion. They see many gods as a combination of other gods, their purpose so similar that they combine to create a single entity. Their chief deities are the king and queen, they call Lour and Brenal respectively. Lour, the king, is composed of three gods, chief among them is Gaspar. He is the father of all the gods and man. He is the king and maker of the world. Gods of the Kirthans Tripple God *'Melkyor, the Wiseman:' Looked to for guidence and wisdom, Melkyor is revered and loved for his gifts of the mind to all plainsmen. *'Gaspar, the Father:' Chief among the deities, the father is the creator and ruler of all gods and mortals. *'Kor, the Warrior:' The young fighter. He is brash and dives headlong into danger. Sometimes he is irresponsible, but he is looked to as the greatest of warriors. Tripple Goddess *'Taija, the Crone:' Taija is the sun, the sky, and she who brings life, and she who destroys. She nurtures the land and well as destroys it. The sun is warm and givng, but also harsh and pain. *'Gaia, the Mother:' As with most nature worshiping cultures, Gaia is viewed as cheif among the deities. With most Kirth tribesmen she is the mother and the giver. *'Evriel, the Maiden:' As viewed by the Kirth plainsmen, she is the daughter of the gods and bringer of life. She is the future of the female form and one day she will be the nurturer. In addition to the king and queen deities there are other gods that fit into their belief system as well. *'Festus, the Plague:' Disease is an unfortunate but also constant thing in the life of a plainsman. *'Garm, the Destroyer:' When one has been wronged they wish garm upon them. He is rage, anger, and destruction of one's enemy. He encompaces vengence and hate and when one curses another with Garm's wrath it is viewed as a serious threat. The Plainsmen also have dozens, if not hundreds of other lesser deities, typically in the form of demigods of geographical areas. *Atu - God of the planes, specifically the Kirth planes. *Ardin Glik - Mad god of mysterious technology. The plains are filled with tombs of mysterious ancient tech. Ardin is the patron of these tombs. Their instability, tendency to colapse, and unpredictability of use is reflected in his madness. It's seemingly luck when using these devices and typically their use is shunned because of this. *Kalairen - The Goddess of springs and streams. She watches over the smaller rivers and natural hot springs that are not guarded by the major Kirth River Deities, each guarding a major river in Kirth. *Mnemoni - God of coasts, mysteries, crashing waves, tides and stars. A strange and complicated combination of water and sky in one deity, he is prayed to to keep large dangerous waves away, beaches and moored boats safe, and to continued existence of the tide. He is also seen as a wise god, full of mysterious and wonderful knowledge. What is hidden beneath his surface?